kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2015 Event/@comment-26410405-20150908002044
Well, since I came home late from work way after the maintenance was over I guess I'll be the last to give my summary. This was my second event and most successful one. I pretty much got everything I wanted and more. Pre-event goals: 1. Clear event - accomplished 2. Get Unryuu - accomplished 3. Get Isokaze - accomplished 4. Get U-511 - not accomplished (gave up farming her when decided to clear E-5 on Easy) 5. Get as many medals as possible - not accomplished (gave up on that as well) At first I overestimated my chances of clearing this event on Medium. Did not expect it to have 7 maps with 4 shiplocks and 4 combined fleet maps. If I went with half Hard , half Medium like I was planning to I would have probably screwed up my shiplocking, ran out of resources and failed to clear the event. Also the time constraints I had since I started working in July made it impossible to go through with that. Anyway, it was thanks to Zeraphix's advice and guidance that I managed to get things going. Thank you Zeraphix! I owe it all to you. Event Summary E1 Hard. Cleared it in a couple of hours using Kikuzuki to go through middle path. Did not farm anything there and no notable drops. E2 '''Easy. Went with Easy because was planning to farm Unryuu later. However, I got her on a second run after clearing it. Didn't even farm seriously. If I knew this would happen I would've went with at least Medium. Notable drops: Agano, Unryuu. Prize: Kawakaze. '''E3 Medium. Went with medium to farm Isokaze later. Everything went smooth till the Last Dance, where I came at my first serious obstacle - double CV demon escorts. I screwed up and locked more than half of my high luck ships on E2 including Shigure, Myoukou and Haruna. Only Kitakami and Yukikaze left for yasen. For about 10 runs Yukikaze either got taiha'd, failed her cut-in and missed or targeted a CV Demon instead, until the last attempt we finally brought them down. Notable drops (outside of E-8): Akigumo, Tanikaze. Prize: 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni, Type 97 Torpedo bomber (Murata squadron). E4 Easy. Wanted to get through with this map asap to get to E-6 fast. Cleared it in couple of hours. Notable drops: none. Prize: Hayasui E5 Easy. Same as above. Wanted to get through with it quickly. Took longer than E-4 though. Notable drops: none. Prize: Libeccio. E6 Medium. Went with medium specifically for the Prototype Flight Deck Catapult. This map drained my resources considerably. As with E-3 shiplocks came to bite me back and even harder because I wasn't able to use Kitakami. Managed to clear it with 15k Fuel left. Notable drops: none. Prize: Prototype Flight Deck Catapult E7 Easy. Of course I went Easy, I just wanted Teruzuki. By the time I went on it already enough information was provided and I knew exactly what to do and had my best ships available. Ended up clearing it in 3 days though, because couldn't spend more than 4 hours per day on it. I dunno why. Nothing else to say, the details are here Thread:313988 Notable drops: 2 Mikuma, Prize: Teruzuki 'E8 ' Thanks to an extra week of the event I had enough time to farm as well. Started with E-3 with Isokaze in mind. On the very first sortie was pleasantly surprised with Mizuho drop (probably the luckiest drop this event). Unable to get Isokaze from Boss node (Z) I then learned of her higher drop rates on X node. Went there, but still had no luck, although got 2 Maruyu. With resources dwindling decided to switch to E-5 to farm Roma. Spent 40 to 50 runs with half my drops being Yamashiro. With resources and sanity approaching limit, I went for a few E-3 runs to complete the weekly 20 carrier quest and not expecting anything. And after a few runs Isokaze dropped. Happy and with no regrets I continued Roma hunting on the last day off before work. She dropped towards the evening. With remaining resources and buckets I decided to spend the last 3 evenings after work farming E-4 for either Umikaze or a second Akashi. On the first 2 I got 3 Yuugumo class which didn't have before: Hayashimo, Takanami and Kiyoshimo. But on the 3rd evening about 10 hours before maintenance Umikaze dropped ending my Summer Event. All in all this event was challenging, but enjoyable at least for me. There were salty moments and there were happy moments. As for E-7, I liked the concept of hitting sub-bosses before going after the boss, because it gives a more tactical approach to the problem instead of just using brute force. On the other hand, did not like that routing was very random, especially the south route. I loved the boss herself, though. Best design ever, imo. Every fight with her was enjoyable. I hope we can see her again someday. Well, there's nothing more to say. Everyone is tired from the biggest and longest event. Lets meet here again on the Fall 2015 Event. Wonder what devs will have in store for us then.